My Dream
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: A Squad 4 member -OC- comes to Hitsugaya Toushirou's office to re-bandage a shoulder wound. He asks why she became a Shinigami. Just a cute fanfiction, one of the many sides of Kairi -OC.


**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach.**

**I only own this story and my OC, Kairi.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**This will probably one of the only times that I make Kairi pathetic.**

**Enjoy it.**

**Also, NO, I did not make Kairi small because Toushirou is small, thank you.**

**My OC Kairi is ALWAYS small. She is always under 5' 3". Thanks.**

**I will never make a stupid fanfic that I've seen everywhere.**

**"Oh, you're small? So am I!" "You're a kicked out Zodiac member I've never heard of? GASP! So am I!"**

**So please, do not expect that crap from me.**

**Also, no, I have no idea how to spell zanpakto, I'm afraid.**

* * *

A girl bit her lip lightly, knocking lightly on the wooden door she stood in front of. She hesitated in not hearing a response, but opened it slowly, looking inside before letting the door open fully. He strange pink and blue eyes scanned the area of the room, stopping on the couch.

The boy she was looking for, looked up at her, his teal eyes piercing her. "Who are you?" His eyes scanned her, noticing that she had a shinigami uniform on, and a long but small zanpakto.

The girl gasped slightly, bowing down low, her short black hair falling in her eyes. "S-sir! 10th Rank, Squad 4, Asuka Kairi, Captain Hitsugaya!" The girl, Kairi, waited for his response, keeping her body bent over and her eyes on the ground below her.

"Squad 4? Oh, you must be here about my shoulder." Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, looked over at the window before letting his gaze fall back on the small girl. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I was supposed to be over at Squad 4 an hour ago."

Hitsugaya was in the process of standing up, when Kairi rushed over to him, reaching up to lightly put her hands on his shoulder, and pushing him back down on the couch. Realizing that she had just touched the Captain, she gasped, taking a step back and almost falling over the small coffee table behind her.

Hitsugaya, reached out and grabbed her arm using his right hand, his left shoulder wounded. "What?" He looked at her, waiting to know why she just pushed him down in the seat once again. Not that he was angry at her, just a little confused.

Kairi quickly but gently pulled her arm away from the boy's grip, then bowed again. "I-I'm sorry Captain, that was not appropriate of me. I've been sent here from Squad 4 to re-bandage your wound here. We figured you must be very busy with work, Sir." She straightened back up, failing at making her light blush disappear.

Hitsugaya slowly nodded. "Alright, then." He gently pulled off his Captain's hiyori, setting it on the arm of the couch before pushing the shinigami robe off of his shoulder. A wound stretched almost all the way around his shoulder, made by a Hollow in the Human World. The bandages had come unraveled in his sleep, loose and bloody.

Kairi looked away for a moment, then turned her head back to the wound, flinching slightly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled bandages out of the small backpack she wore, setting them down next to the Captain. She had to stand up, for she was only 4' 9", and had to be able to wrap the bandages well. She put her hands a little over the shoulder, closing her eyes, a grimace on her face. A soft green light formed around her hands, healing the wound very slowly.

Hitsugaya watched with interest. The girl was in Squad 4, so of course she'd be able to heal. But he'd never seen someone heal like this before, Usually, you had to preform a Kido first, and even then, it had to be in short dosages over a couple week's time. He noticed the look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Kairi let out a little laugh, opening her eyes to meet his teal ones. She blushed, then looked back down at the wound, which had gotten a bit smaller. "You have a gash in your shoulder, and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?" She found it quite funny, but knew better than to laugh at a Captain.

Hitsugaya frowned slightly. "You look like you're about to pass out." The boy stared at her, watching her face becoming a little pale. It was true that he was the wounded one in the room, but it didn't seem like the girl was reacting very well to the blood.

Kairi frowned once again, looking back up at the boy before quickly looking down. "I don't do well with blood, Captain Hitsugaya." She had to close her blue and pink eyes once again, suppressing the urge to run out of the room.

Hitsugaya blinked for a moment, dumbfounded. So he was right. "What are you doing in Squad 4, then? Surely you knew what Squad 4 does." He couldn't help but think the small girl was slightly crazy, or just plain stupid. Why was she on Squad 4 if she couldn't stand the sight of blood? That Squad healed and helped the injured, whom most of the time almost die from blood loss.

Kairi sighed lightly. "To be honest Captain, my small healing ability is the only thing I'm good at." She cracked her eyes open a little, before shutting them again. The wound was better then before. It wasn't healed all the way, but it would have to do. She was getting low on energy. "They didn't have anywhere else to put me. It's actually a miracle that I ranked." She laughed for a moment, then tiredly wrapped up the Captain's shoulder.

Hitsugaya waited until she was finished to look over at his shoulder, which was wrapped quite nicely, considering how tired the girl looked, to respond. "Why are you a Shinigami then?" He knew he was asking quite a lot of questions, but they were good ones. There was no reason for her to be a Soul Reaper, if she wasn't good at anything that they did.

Kairi stood up and grabbed her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder. She bowed to the Captain before turning around and walking to the door, not tripping over the coffee table this time. She opened the door, and paused, looking over at him. "I was in love with someone when I died. I want to be the one to give them a Soul Burial when they pass on." The girl smiled at the boy, before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Please don't kill me 'cause of the ending.**

**That's just how I wanted it to end, I didn't want to put more on it.**

**I actually thought about having Kairi break down about how she died.**

**I was going to, but then decided not to make it really sappy.**

**And just to let you know, the 'person' Kairi was in love with, can be either a boy, or a girl.**

**It's supposed to be a girl, as Kairi was in love with her best friend when she was a human, in all of my stories.**

**Just, different things happened for her reason for dying.**

**But, considering that I didn't state Boy or Girl, you can decide for yourself.  
**


End file.
